It is known that a cooling device instead of a wall can be attached to a cabinet body. Such a design of a switch cabinet is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,728. With these types of switch cabinets the cooling device features a tub-shaped housing outer part that is subdivided into two chambers. Each of the chambers receives cooling device components of the cooling circuit. The first chamber makes ambient contact, while the second chamber faces the inner space of the switch cabinet.
A cooling device that is designed as a wall element is known from FR 70 05704. As such, it projects into the inner space and thereby diminishes the volume available for built-in components of the switch cabinet.